So Wrong
by tellmamatobuggeroff
Summary: They have been together for one year and decided to tell their friends, who take the news not so well. Ten years later, the group that rejected them comes to reconnect and finds our favorite couple with a family and completely blissful.


"You're together." Where the first words that were heard after they announced their news. Oddly enough, it was from a person that the couple considered closer than family and was said disbelievingly and a bit angrily.

"Yes, Harry. We are." Sirius said hesitantly. He knew all about the Potter temper and had no intention of purposely invoking it on that specific night. Occasionally, it was amusing to watch Harry get fired up. Now, however, was just not the right time.

"How long?" Harry said, seeming calm. Hermione knew at once, though, that all they were seeing was the calm before the storm.

"About a year." Hermione answered honestly. Harry nodded slowly, and then snapped, turning on Sirius.

"YOU'VE BEEN DATING MY BEST FRIEND FOR A YEAR!" He yelled. "SHE'S MY AGE! YOU'RE TWICE OUR AGE!" Obviously, Harry was furious and the rest of the people in attendance of the dinner at the Burrow that evening sat stock still, as if moving an inch would call Harry's anger on them.

"Easy there, Harry." Remus said warily. "Sirius and Hermione most likely have a good reason for this."

"Oh, do they now?" Harry snarled, standing up. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'd like to hear that reason because in my opinion _this whole relationship thing is a bad idea_."

"We started with letters." Sirius sighed, recognizing that Harry would not calm until he got at least a somewhat valid reason for Hermione and Sirius being together.

"They were mostly about you, actually." Hermione said, trying to soften him at least a little. It didn't work.

"Then we started meeting and things just took off from there. The reason we haven't told you until now is because we knew you would act like this." Sirius finished.

"Acting like what?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Acting rationally? Hermione, you're a smart girl, see some sense! Sirius is twice your age! And he's…… well, his reputation suggests….." Mrs. Weasley said hesitantly.

"That I'm a man whore?" Sirius said, both amusement and anger coloring his tone. Mrs. Weasley's face flushed.

"Well, not exactly. But, in all truth, yes."

"I don't appreciate that Molly." Sirius informed her, his grey eyes clouding with furious annoyance.

"Hermione." Ron began, his tone stunned. "I don't even know what to say, but…… I agree with Harry. This is…… ridiculous at best!"

Hermione stared at him for a moment, feeling betrayal wash through her.

"And the rest of you?" She asked, trying to be rid of the sour feelings brewing inside of her.

The rest of the group, including Ginny, George, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley, Bill, Charlie, and Snape (who was only there because Mrs. Weasley had threatened to shave him bald in the middle of the night if he didn't attend) all blushed (with the exception of Snape, who never blushed) and mumbled agreements to Harry and Mrs. Weasley's opinions.

Hermione stared at them all, completely baffled.

"Well, then." She said. And stood up from the cramped table full of people she thought of as dear friends, and turned around, heading for the front door and grabbing her coat on her way. Sirius followed closely behind and the two left without as much as a goodbye.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can you believe that?" Hermione asked, sadness and regret creeping into her voice as she shrugged off her grey wool coat and hung it up, then walked to the window in the living room and leaned her forehead against it. Sirius walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, propping his head on her shoulder.

"No. I honestly thought that at least Harry would side with us……." He trailed off.

"I know. And he was the angriest of them all." Hermione whispered. Trying to stifle a sob, she turned around and burrowed into Sirius' chest, hugging him tightly.

"It'll be alright love." Sirius mumbled softly, not really believing himself, but hoping Hermione wouldn't notice his lack of confidence. Fortune, however, was not smiling upon the couple that day and she did notice.

"It won't be, and you know it. Harry isn't the kind of person that just rolls with the punches, Sirius. It's going to take a long time, and quite frankly, I don't know if I can handle that." She said, pleading for him to make it better with her eyes. He bit his lip, thinking hard and then inhaled and exhaled loudly.

"Alright, well, we were thinking of moving anyway, right?" He said. "So let's do it now. Let's get away from all of this, go somewhere where people don't know us, who don't know what we used to be." He said.

"Yes, because there is most definitely a place where people don't know us." Hermione said sarcastically, hiding her face in his chest again.

"America." Sirius said instantly. Bewildered, Hermione pulled away from him to look him in the eye.

"Are you serious?" She said.

"Completely." He promised, not even bothering to make any jokes.

"America's……. far, far away." Hermione sputtered.

"Exactly. I say we find a small town in America and live there, make a life." Sirius said eagerly. They could make it work, he _knew _they could.

"Okay." Hermione said slowly. "And then?" She asked.

"Marry me." He said promptly.

"And now I know that you're barking mad." She said, staring at him as if he had grown an extra set of eyes.

"This wasn't exactly the way I hoped it to go, but I'm not joking. Hermione, I want you to marry me." He insisted, pulling a small black box out of his pocket and opening it, showing her. She stared at the gold ring that was scripted with Celtic symbols and had a not too small but not too big emerald nestled among the overlapping tiny individual bands. She looked back up into his face to see his eyes completely and totally serious.

"Um….. Okay." Hermione sputtered. Sirius looked at her in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Hermione exclaimed, the reality of the situation finally setting in. "Holy crow, we're going to get married." She laughed. And six months, lots of packing, and one four room house in a small town in Michigan later, they were.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry, I know you don't approve of their decision, but it's been ten years! My gosh can you hold grudges! Don't you want to know if they're still together, if they're married, if they have_ kids_!" Ginny said, pleading with her husband.

"Harry, we do need them for this project." Mrs. Weasley insisted. "I got over it a bit ago, please can you? Hermione was one of your closest friends; you can't just give up on her."

After a bit of hesitation and some annoyed looks thrown at Snape, who was the cause of this big huge project of research and whatever other kind of torture he had planned, Harry agreed to go with them to visit their house in Michigan.

"It's winter there and the weather's as bad as it is here, so bundle up warm!" Mrs. Weasley chirped. And so, the whole group who had been the original ones at the table on that night ten years before (minus Charlie, George, Bill, and Kingsley) took a portkey that landed them in the woods off the front of the Black's property, right in the middle of mid-morning rush.

The door was open and two children and a rather large Golden Retriever trudged around in the snow, running and laughing happily as their backpacks gathered dustings of snow in the faint morning light. Sirius' voice could be heard from inside.

"Aidan, come on! You're going to miss the bus!" He hollered.

"Mum told you not to yell when the baby's sleeping, Dad." A young boy of maybe ten scolded as he stepped out the door to follow his younger siblings (around six and eight) down the driveway and towards the sidewalk.

"Yes well Noel isn't sleeping anymore." Sirius replied. "Noah, Nicky! Don't run so far ahead!"

The two children who looked remarkably alike, even though Nicky was the baby sister of the two, looked back and called "Okay!" in unison, although they didn't slow down. Sticking his hands in his coat pocket and chuckling, Sirius shook his head.

The group watching from the woods watched speechlessly, amazed at the three young children that had Sirius' hair and eyes color and Hermione wide smile.

"Will you be home tonight, Daddy?" The little girl asked as she ran back to her father. He swung her up into his arms and kissed her on the cheek, making her giggle.

"Yep. Daddy gets time off work to help Mummy care for the new baby." He said cheerfully. The group followed them silently as they continued down the street to a corner where a group of children and their parents stood waiting patiently. The kids grumbled about not wanting to go back to school, but after a break as long as the winter on that had just ended, that was the norm.

"Hey Black!" A handsome blonde with a little boy of about five attached to one of his hands and a girl of about ten standing on the other side yelled with a grin.

"Hey White!" Sirius hollered back with an even wider grin.

"Heard about the big news! A Christmas baby, huh?" The blonde chuckled. Sirius laughed along with him as the Black family approached the group of kids and parents and murmured greetings were made.

"Yeah. Longest Christmas of my life, I tell you." Sirius said with a shake of his head. The blonde laughed and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Becky told me that if the next one was more than twenty four hours of labor then she would have the doctors give me a vasectomy, without anesthetic." Sirius snorted.

"'Mione threatened that more times than I could count. But it was worth it." Sirius said with a relaxed smile. "How've you been Greg? We haven't talked for a while."

"I'm good." Greg said. "Just not looking forward to the next six months of more school and such."

"Yeah. I like having the kids at home." Sirius sighed. Greg nodded and laughed.

"It must suck working the afternoon shift." Greg said with a sympathetic shake of his head.

"It does, but it means I get to be here in the mornings." Sirius shrugged.

"There's my best friend." Greg laughed. "Always the optimist, always with the whole 'the glass is half-full' stuff. Complete opposite of me, 'course."

"Well, what do you expect? Sirius Black and Greg White. Our very last names put us at opposite ends of the spectrum." Sirius laughed. The children around him were playing and Nikki was observing the boy next to Greg from Sirius' arms. Sirius' and Greg's conversation was interrupted by the roar of the big yellow school bus coming from around the corner. All the cold children sighed in relief as the bus pulled up and opened it's doors. Sirius set Nikki down.

"Be good, guys!" Sirius called to his children. They all nodded and called back various reassurances, their evil grins canceling out their words. Sirius rolled his eyes in exasperation and walked away with a grin and a called goodbye to Greg.

From their place in the trees, hidden by the foliage that was barren, but thick enough to enclose them safely, the group of wizards watched, stunned. And then, it happened.

"I was so wrong." Harry breathed.


End file.
